digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Grizzlymon
Grizzlymon is a Beast Digimon. Although its plainly massive body, fangs and claws which conceal lethal potential, and appearance are ferocious, it possesses the spirit of an honorable martial artist. It can nimbly dodge the opponent's attacks, turning them aside, as with its exceptional grappling sense it doesn't need to rely on its own attacks. Though Grizzlymon never starts fights, once someone makes it angry, it will stand up on its back legs and knock them down with its heavyweight forelegs, "}}. With just this blow, most Digimon suffer a mortal wound as strong as the power they possess. These "Kuma Tsume" appear to have been imitated in WaruMonzaemon's "Bear Claw" equipment. Attacks * : Knocks down the opponent by utilizing their attack power, while converts it into striking them in their vitals. *'Crescent Dawn' *'Heavy Attack': Attacks with a blow with the power of a beast. *'Black Bear Claws' Design Grizzlymon is a quadrupedal bear Digimon covered in purple fur. It has red eyes, a black nose, and grey fur on part of its head. It has a white crescent moon on its forehead. It wears red armor on the shoulders of its forelegs, the paws of which are covered with red, spiked gauntlets that have sharp claws: the "Kuma Tsume". Its hind legs are not as massively developed as its forelegs, but they are still large. Etymologies ;Gryzmon (グリズモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. * . ;Grizzlymon Name used in Digimon Frontier and some other American English media. * . Fiction Digimon Frontier: Island of Lost Digimon Digimon Fusion Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon Next As Tooru explains about the Net Battle, a Grizzlymon and its Tamer are seen in the background. Digimon World 3 Grizzmon is unlocked by: *Kumamon: Level 5 *Kotemon: Growlmon: Level 30, Speed: 280 *Monmon: Growlmon: Level 20, Defence: 460 *Agumon: MetalGarurumon: Level 30, Defence: 400 *Veemon: Imperialdramon Dragon Mode: Level 35, Machine Tolerance: 200 *Guilmon: Gallantmon: Level 10 *Renamon: Myotismon: Level 20, Strength: 300 *Patamon: Growlmon: Level 40, Strength: 240 Grizzmon can also DNA Digivolve to BladeGarurumon with Growlmon. Digimon World DS Grizzmon digivolves from Bearmon, and can digivolve into ShadowWereGarurumon. Grizzlymon also appears in Steamy Jungle. Digimon World Dusk and Dawn Grizzmon is #122, and is an Champion-level, Attacker-class, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth element and weakness to the Fire element. Its basic stats are 169 HP, 160 MP, 113 Attack, 98 Defense, 66 Spirit, 82 Speed, and 35 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 3 and Quick 2 traits. Grizzmon digivolves from Kumamon and can digivolve to Monzaemon or Pandamon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Grizzmon, your Digimon must be at least level 19, with 390 Beast experience. Grizzmon can DNA digivolve to MachGaogamon with Guardromon. Digimon Battle Grizzlymon digivolves from Bearmon and can digivolve further into GrapLeomon. It may digivolve from Elecmon and digivolve to Monzaemon if the player is participating in the Mutant Yokomon Event. Digimon Masters Grizzlymon digivolves from Bearmon and can digivolve to GrapLeomon. Grizzlymon can be ridden. Digimon Heroes! Gryzmon is card 6-342. Digimon Soul Chaser Grizzlymon digivolves from Bearmon and can digivolve to GrapLeomon. Notes and references